Un corazon para un demonio
by Shinrine Shuichi Elric
Summary: UA SasuXNaru-Yaoi Un demonio destinado a la busqueda eterna de aquella persona la cual es llamada monstruo... una lucha eterna entre el bien y el mal...quien estara destinado a darle su amor a un demonio... ENTREN Y LEAN! please!
1. El comienzo de una leyenda

_Un corazón para__ un demonio_

_By ShinRine Elric_

Shin: Vaya siglos que no he hecho un fic jajajaj xD

Naru: owo y es un fic mio wuii!!! Mami eres genial!!! Dime que habrá Ramen si?...

Shin: ¬¬ etto si baby va a ver mucho Ramen o al menos eso espero jajajaja

Edo: ¬¬ no le mientas!!!! Dile que se te va a olvidar el detalle del ramen xP

Shin-: Mendigo enano no seas malo!!!!!

Naru: TOT RAMEEEEN!!!

Shin-: o.o OH! Que si! va a ver Ramen no chille!!! Jajaja

Edo: -.- vamos al fic les parece!!!

Disclaimer: Naruto y co. Es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo uso sus personajes para divertirme jajaja osease lo hago sin fines de lucro hasta que pueda jajaja o al menos que en lugar de Naru sea Karu o Paru ahí si podría cobrar jajaja bien mal…

(n/a: Notas de la autora)

_(flash/back)_

**pensamientos**

**Este es un SasuXNaru principalmente ahí si se me ocurre meteré una que otra parejita… se aceptan sugerencias de parejas jajaja incluso obvio meteré a terceros en discordia entre la relación de Naru-chan y Sasuke-Kun (Naru: TT mala!!!!) ¬¬U ayy! Naru peke así es esto de los fics jajaa si ustedes desean incluso metemos mas en discordia jaja como las viles TV novelas… y ah! Es un universo alterno para que luego no digan que onde quedo eso de los ninjas… ando pensando en un fic ahora si 100 basado en la serie pero es que me pierdo en eso de los jutsus jajajaja xP pero ya me ando entrenando en eso…**

**Bueno Espero les guste el fic n.n**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Cada **__**día es como todos en este mundo… despertamos y hacemos lo que comúnmente estamos acostumbrados a hacer… la mentalidad del ser humano es una eterna monotonía en la que no hay mas cosas por descubrir… las personas suelen ser despreocupadas ante sucesos fuera de normal, es decir lo que podría llamarse "paranormal" o "sobrenatural" obvio que para la gran parte este tipo de cosas son "tonterías" y/o "bobadas"… pero siempre hay algo que nos hace arrepentirnos de decir cosas como esas… aquí es donde empieza nuestra historia en la que un chico común y corriente por no decir el mas despistado de todos se dará cuenta de que en su mundo "normal" hay muchas cosas que son mas que viles "tonterías" y que dentro de estas esta lo mas hermoso de este mundo… el podrá encontrar el sentimiento del amor en algo que quizás para el no existe y que en realidad no pertenece a su mundo?... podrá salvar el corazón de un demonio destinado a vivir en soledad…?**_

XX**SaSUXNaRu 4 EvEr**XX XX**SaSUXNaRu 4 EvEr**XX XX**SaSUXNaRu 4 EvEr**XX

**Capitulo 1: El comienzo de una leyenda…**

Ciudad Konohagure al sur de Tokio -(n/a: ¬¬ que? A poco creían que no iba a poner cosas de la serie xD)- 7:45am,

Un DIA como cualquiera empieza en la CD. de Konohagure, una ciudad ubicada al sur de Tokio, es pequeña en comparación a la gran capital de Japón sin embargo es muy reconocida por sus miles de leyendas las cuales datan desde la época feudal incluso se puede decir que las historias son mas antiguas de lo que muchos creen… aquí es donde empieza nuestra historia justo en uno de los suburbios de dicha ciudad donde a esta hora de la mañana muchos chicos inician su rutinario despertar… y como siempre hay muchos a los que se les hace tarde para ir a la escuela…

Un chico de cabellos rubios seguía durmiendo placidamente en su cama, parecía estar soñando con algo que no lo pertubaba mucho sin embargo esos sueños eran de los mas extraños presentándose cada vez mas frecuentemente…

-¿Quien eres tu?... ¿porque estas solo aquí…?- El rubio hablaba entre sueños al parecer se dirigía alguien o a algo, por mas que el chico intentaba jamás descifraba que clase de sueños eran esos pero lo mas extraño era que no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo el soñar cada noche con ese extraño ser… y cuando por fin aquella sombra pretendía darse vuelta y mostrarse ante el rubio algo lo sacaba de su eterno letargo…

-UZUMAKI!!! NARUTOOOO!!!!, levanta tu trasero de esa cama de una vez si no quieres que te deje sin desayuno!!!!!!- se escuchaba un grito debajo de las escaleras que daban al cuarto del muchacho, Uzumaki Naruto era el nombre de aquel chico el cual con una cara de "dame 5 min. y volveré a dormir" trataba de por fin regresar a la realidad y darse cuenta de que de nuevo no había podido lograr ver la identidad de su sueño… así que frotándose un poco los ojos decidió abrirlos por completo… tenia los ojos color azul cielo eran de un color muy inocente y sincero para muchos un color demasiado cautivador para un muchacho como Naruto, así despertando totalmente el pánico no tardaba en hacer su entrada cuando nuestro rubio volteo a ver el despertador que para su no sorpresa estaba en el piso el cual vio delicadamente cuando lo piso al levantarse de su cama…

-Mmmmm son las… 7:45… ahhhh! No es tan…!!!! QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! 7:45am!!! AY! NO!!! ME VOLVI A QUEDAR DORMIDO!!!!!... malditos sueños… malditas sombras… maldito ramen nocturno… no! Matte!!!... no puedo maldecir al ramen eso es sacrilegio ante los dioses del ramen…. Pero que rayos estoy pensando!!! Ya voy tarde…- el chico Uzumaki tenia serios problemas cuando se levantaba tarde que casi siempre era todos los días y a decir verdad las únicas veces que el pobre muchacho se levantaba temprano era cuando su madre estaba por hacer limpieza general en su casa y lo sacaba a patadas o cubetazos de agua fuera de la cama o cuando en verdad los maestros de su escuela lo obligaban a llegar a la hora antes de tener un examen, pero fuera de ahí nuestro pequeño protagonista no tenia la mínima intención en despertar cuando el gallo cantaba….

-Naruto!! Hijo!!! MUEVETE!!!! Te quedan menos de 10min para salir a tiempo!!! Jijijijijiji- Kushina Uzumaki era el nombre de la mujer que se divertía torturando al rubio… si bien la madre de Naruto era estricta en cuanto a que su hijo no faltara a la escuela, la señora Uzumaki también era como cualquier otra madre común y corriente así que sabia que como su hijo no podría desayunar ponía un ramen extra para antes de que fuera la hora del almuerzo (n/a: Si! Aquí Naru-chan también es adicto al ramen) claro que ella estaba en contra de la gran alimentación de su hijo pero al ver que no podía contra los dioses del ramen del muchacho decidió que si de eso iba a vivir no podría evitarlo aunque a veces el mismo rubio oji-azulado era quien le variaba a su comida…. Kushina era una madre joven de hermosos cabellos rojos de ojos color café claro… había criado sola a Naruto desde que su esposo falleciera o al menos desde que este se declarara muerto ya que el padre del chico era un famoso investigador de leyendas y debía aventurarse en muchas expediciones peligrosas y en una de ellas desapareció misteriosamente, obviamente la Sra. Uzumaki no le revelo esto a su hijo ya que el era muy pequeño cuando todo eso sucedió por lo cual decidió cambiar de apellido y re-hacer una vida con su hijo…

Habían pasado 14 años desde que Naruto y su madre Vivian solos… el muchacho estaba en vísperas de cumplir 16 años y esto le entristecía un poco a Kushina ya que su hijo físicamente se estaba convirtiendo en el retrato de su difunto esposo… pero había algo que la reconfortaba y era que el rubio no mostraba el mas mínimo interés en las leyendas o cosas similares al contrario nuestro joven amigo era un chico despreocupado al cual le iban y venían toda esa clase de historias reprobando la mayoría del tiempo las materias en cuanto a historia se referían… así que por ese lado a la Sra. Uzumaki le aliviaba este hecho…

En un santiamén el rubio estaba listo y preparado para irse a la escuela, claro que la forma en la que iba no era la mas adecuada, su ropa estaba arrugada, la camisa la traía desfajada, el pantalón estaba un poco roto ya que el chico nunca tenia cuidado cuando jugaba o corría de regreso a casa, no se diga de su cabello un poco alborotado tal vez estaba acomodado de cierta forma pero la primera persona que lo viera diría que si! Ese muchacho claramente se acaba de levantar…. Cuando su madre lo vio al principio le provoco mucha risa porque Naru trastabillaba y perdía el equilibrio cayéndose muchas veces por las escaleras creando un desorden total, divertido pero desorden al fin… pero ella pensaba que era divertido porque le recordaba a ella misma cuando era joven…

-Naruto!!! Hijo, nunca cambiaras…- diciendo esto se acerco al chico el cual claramente se estaba levantando después de la caída…- Mírate nada mas!, que van a decir de ti en la escuela… porque no puedes ser un chico normal… jajaja! Creo que es pedir demasiado no es así?- mientras decía esto la madre Naruto le acomodaba su desaliñado cabello y la corbata que con mucha dificultad el rubio pretendía acomodarse….

-Ayyy! Mamá que me importa lo que digan, además no me vas a decir que no te gusta mi look de vago jajajaja, quizás los que me vean me den dinero y así ya podré comprar mas ramen jejejeje- el oji-azul era uno de los chicos mas sinceros que había y la señora Uzumaki lo sabia, esa sonrisa que tenia su hijo la cual claramente era una herencia de su padre era lo que mas hacia que la gente confiara en el y por eso siempre consideraría que Naruto era el regalo mas preciado que la vida le pudo haber dado…

-Si!, como no!!! Me gusta tu look nuevo de vago…- le da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza- ¡Pero sabes, me gusta mas el look normal de mi hijo Naruto el cual esta enormemente retrasado para ir a la escuela y que si no sale en este mismo instante llegara solamente a recibir el regaño de su maestra la cual si no mas lo recuerdo es…- en ese instante a nuestro bello rubio se le erizaron los cabellos de solo pensar en el regaño de su maestra la cual era una persona que no tenia muchas paciencia…

-AHHH!!! Etto… ya me voy…. El solo pensar en el castigo de Mitarashi-sensei hace que se me revuelva el estomago…. Mmmm y eso que no he comido nada TT…- en ese instante Naruto sabia que debía correr o recibiría algo no muy grato…

Axial es como su madre dulcemente le dio un beso y su comida para después verlo irse como alma que lleva el diablo… ese era su pequeño Naruto creciendo cada día como un chico común y corriente, si la Sra. Uzumaki supiera que dentro de poco su pequeño se encontraría sumergido en un mundo en el cual pondrá a prueba demasiado y una de esas pruebas es ver hasta donde es capaz de llegar su corazón por esa persona especial…

XX**SaSUXNaRu 4 EvEr**XX XX**SaSUXNaRu 4 EvEr**XX XX**SaSUXNaRu 4 EvEr**XX

Mientras nuestro rubio amigo seguía corriendo rumbo a su destino diario, no muy lejos de ahí en un bosque cercas de la frontera de Konohagure dos seres misteriosos salen a la luz después de un viaje no muy grato hasta esas tierras…

-En verdad crees que esa persona este aquí… no creo que en el mundo humano podremos encontrarla… además en estos infantes ese demonio ya debe estar enterado de nuestros planes no crees?...- se escuchaba una voz gruesa proveniente de una sombra la cual posaba su mirada en la relumbrante ciudad la cual los rayos del sol comenzaba a calentar…

El sol que alumbraba la ciudad a su vez comenzó a hacer que la sombra de otra persona se divisara, era un chico no muy grande al parecer no pasaba los 22 años, sin embargo su rostro era frió como si no estuviera vivo, al parecer veía con mucho interés la ciudad como si no fuera la primera vez que la hubiera visitado…-Si, puede ser que ese maldito demonio para estos instantes ya este tras nuestra pista, sin embargo dudo mucho que pueda hacer algo al respecto… si la leyenda es cierta al perseguirnos el mismo estaría aniquilando a la persona que estamos buscando y no creo que el busque eso al contrario lo que espera es que esa persona viva… entupido demonio!!! Y pensar que hace miles de siglos este lugar era una hermosa villa… jajajaja!!! Quien iba a pensar que la unión de esos dos monstruos podría hacer que la vida en la tierra siguiera como hasta ahora… de no haber sido por esos dos malditos en estos momentos los verdaderos **Akumas **ya tendríamos el mundo humano en nuestro poder… aunque al final también fue culpa de esos malditos **Tenshis**, pero dentro de poco la guerra santa volverá y esta vez esas bestias sucumbirán ante nosotros… y dime… cuantas personas aparte del principal objetivo…- el muchacho se dio la vuelta hacia su compañero el cual había terminado salir de entre los árboles, era otro joven quizás de la misma edad o un poco mas grande pero a diferencia del primero este no daba un aspecto tan frió, sin embargo de igual manera su rostro era pálido como si de un muerto viviente se tratase… -Mmmmm pues tengo entendido que son 8 individuos mas… el principal se encuentra en esta ciudad "Konohagure" los demás están dispersos en las ciudades aledañas a esta…- el muchacho hablaba tranquilamente y a diferencia de su compañero su voz era gruesa pero menos terrorífica, en su mano tenia un pergamino que claramente mostraba signos de deterioro pero lo mas extraño es que el pergamino se abría y cerraba mediante ciertos signos y desaparecía bajo un fuego de color rojizo claro…

-Bien, vayamos a identificar a nuestro principal objetivo… quizás los demás lo encuentren también… si no mas lo recuerdo a esas bestias le gusta jugar a "los casuales encuentros del destino" jajaja, además nuestro amigo "demonio" no tardara en estar aquí… siempre y cuando encuentre la forma de abrir los pergaminos mágicos… pero tengo la corazonada de que esa maldita bruja de la aldea lo ayudara… así hay que darnos prisa… vamos!! Deidara…- el muchacho llamo a su compañero el cual solo sonrió maliciosamente y juntos emprendieron el camino hacia el centro de la ciudad… lo extraño es que al emprender dicha marcha desaparecieron como fundiéndose con el camino…

XX**SaSUXNaRu 4 EvEr**XX XX**SaSUXNaRu 4 EvEr**XX XX**SaSUXNaRu 4 EvEr**XX

De regreso con nuestro amiguito rubio, este después de pasar miles de obstáculos entre ellos una ancianita a la cual tuvo que ayudar a cruzar la calle (n/a: ¬¬ si lo se mala excusa para Naruto pero siempre suele suceder que al final es verdad xD) llego sano y salvo a su escuela y lo mejor es que llego 5min antes de que su maestra llegara… suerte quizás o es mas bien que realmente no quería recibir ese castigo…

El chico entro a su aula de clases sudado, agitado y hasta gritando pero para todo el mundo era normal en Naruto así que lo único que hicieron fue suspirar y sonreírle al chico… era obvio que se llevaba bien con todos aunque hubiera algunos a los que la actitud de Naruto se les hacia demasiado infantil y hasta cierto punto lo aborrecían por ello pero no era nada fuera de lo común en la escuela y en la vida de un chico como el…

-LLEGUE!!!!!! Lo logre…. Y antes que Mitarashi-sensei!!! Yeiiy!!! Uzumaki Naruto uno… reloj y tiempo cero…. Jejeje y me da tiempo de comer mi ramen matutino!!!, quizás este un poco frió porque lo llevaba en la mano pero no importa… Itadakimasu!!!...- una de las cosas que mas gustaba el rubio era de poder ganarle al tiempo… mientras degustaba su ramen dos compañeros se acercaron al oji-azul los cuales claramente no se sorprendieron de la manera en la cual el rubio engullía sus alimentos… la cual no era la mas apropiada ya que mas que comer era atragantarse hasta saciar su hambre… parecía un animalito que no había comido en días y esto a la vez era divertido de ver…

-Naruto!! Amigo!!! Donde has estado!!!!???... tu hambre parace la de un soldado de guerra el cual no le han alimentado durante días jajaja, además de que tus ropas nos dicen que en verdad tuviste el sueño pesado…- Kiba Inuzuka era el nombre del chico… era uno de los mejores amigos de Naruto en la escuela… siempre estaban juntos y así mismo los conocían como el dúo dinámico ya que disfrutaban de hacer rabiar tanto alumnos y profesores con sus ocurrencias, se conocían desde hace mas de 14 años cuando Naruto y su madre se mudaran a la ciudad después de incidente del padre del rubio el cual sucedió cuando este tenia 2 años… claro que el joven Inuzuka tampoco estaba enterado del pasado del rubio… pero al parecer no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo ya que le tenia un gran aprecio al oji-azul y por esto mismo era discreto en ese sentido…

-Dejamm en pash… Kiba… nom vesh que…- El rubio trataba de hablar y masticar a la vez cosa que es imposible, así que Kiba solo se limito a ver como los pequeños pedacitos de comida sobresalían de su boca…- ¡Arghh! Termina de comer quieres, de no ser porque las marcas de tu cara son de nacimiento ya hubiera dicho que en verdad parecer un zorro terminando de matar a su presa jajajaja y la verdad que no te veo ni matando una mosca…- la marcas a las cuales se refería Kiba eran unas marcas que Naruto tenia en cada mejilla las cuales parecían bigotes… tres en cada mejilla para ser exactos… al parecer el chico las tenia desde que nació pero el le había comentando una vez a Kiba que en fotos de cuando el tenia menos del año no lucían esas marcas, sin embargo con el paso del tiempo el rubio les fue tomando cariño y no le desagradan para nada… - slurp!!! Ahhhhh!! Estoy lleno!!! Que rico estuvo ese ramen… decías algo Kiba… la verdad es que estaba poniendo mas atención en mi ramen que en tus insultos hacia mi cara jajajaja…- el rubio siempre miraba desafiante a su amigo pero sabia que sus insultos eran signos de amistad…- Oh! Olvidalo el día de hoy estoy mas ocupado en ver quien hizo la tarea de Mitarashi-sensei, la verdad es que ayer precisamente mi madre tuvo mucho trabajo y tuve ayudarla en la clínica, así que no pude leer lo que Mitarashi-sensei dejo… aunque ha algo que me dice que tu tampoco hiciste la tarea o si…- La madre de Kiba era una veterinaria distinguida la cual era muy solicitada en la ciudad, así que de vez en cuando Kiba tenia que ayudarla en la clínica y debido a esto muchas veces no podía cumplir con sus deberes escolares, aunque otras veces era porque el y Naruto pasaban horas y horas jugando videojuegos… -QUEEEE? TAREA?!!! Me quede dormido en la clase de ayer… porque no dijiste que teníamos un resumen que hacer!!!!!... buen amigo que eres ¬¬…- se notaba que el rubio tenía problemas para permanecer despierto en clase…. Típico de un chico como el… -Ayy! No es mi problema que tengas el problema del "zorrito dormilón" jajajaja… mira! Seguro que Sakura si hizo su tarea, vamos a su lugar a rogarle como siempre que nos preste su resumen, además ya sabes que a ella le encantan todo este tipo de lecturas que deja Mitarashi-sensei…-

Así los dos chicos se dirigieron hacia el pupitre de Sakura Haruno, la segunda persona que Naruto calificaba como mejor amiga…una chica de cabellos rosados y poseedora de unos hermosos ojos verdes los cuales siempre eran cautivadores a la vista de cualquier joven, ella era de las pocas chicas que solía aguantar la actitud infantil de Naruto, ya que le recordaba mucho a su hermano menor el cual falleció hacia ya cinco años en un terrible temblor que sacudió la ciudad de Konohagure… uno de los peores de la historia decían muchas personas….

-Neee!!! Sakura-chan!!! Oie!!!!...- El rubio lanzo el grito a los cuatro viento el cual claramente fue captado por Sakura la cual estaba muy sumergida en su libro como para voltear y darle un golpe a Kiba y Naruto lo cual hacia típicamente ya que sabia que sus dos amigos eran unos incumplidos en sus tareas… -Si vienen a pedirme el resumen de tarea que dejo Mitarashi-sensei mas les vale que esta vez traigan sus libretas y anoten porque les voy a explicar el resumen,.. esta vez nada de copiar!!!! Y digan que les estoy ayudando!!! Vagos!!!!...- aunque a Sakura no le gustaba portarse así con sus amigos lo hacia por el bien de ambos ya que en casi siempre copiaban en esta clase y nunca ponían atención así que estaban advertidos por su profesora de que si no explicaban el contenido de la lectura no los recibiría durante dos semanas en su clase y eso equivalía a reprobar la materia, así que Sakura como buena amiga solo ayudaba…

-Neee!!! Sakura-chan no seas así!!!! Préstanos mejor el resumen que hiciste anda si, además a mi esta clase me da mucho sueño…. Que interesante hay historias que ya pasaron, se que nuestra ciudad es famosa por esto pero que hay de divertido en las leyendas…. Son cosas que no existen…- era claro que la clase que impartía la famosa Mitarashi-sensei era de historia antigua la cual para los ojos del rubio era una hora de eterno sueño en la cual para nada ponía intención ya que según el las leyendas eran algo que quizás jamás pasaron y que a ciencia cierta nadie sabia si eran verdad… aunque Sakura por su parte era muy aficionada a este tipo de cosas así que solo se limito a voltear a ver al rubio con una cara de pocos amigos… -Así que crees que no tiene nada de interesante ehh!!!... tal vez la historia que dejo Mitarashi-sensei esta vez te haga cambiar de opinión… a mi en lo personal me dejo mucho en que pensar…. Y mas vale que me escuches si no quieres un buen golpe en tu cara… Naru-chan…ah! Y también va para ti Kiba-chibi-Inu-chan….- la pelirrosada solo se limito a ver la cara de Naruto que claramente sentía venir el golpe por parte de ella y la cara de Kiba el cual no estaba muy feliz de que Sakura lo llamara Kiba-perrito-chan sin embargo sabían que su amiga hablaba en serio así que se limitaron a tomar asiento y escuchar la historia de Sakura-chan…

_**Cuenta la leyenda que hace muchos siglos la tierra era un solo continente conocido como el país del fuego, dicho continente era divido por varias regiones en las cuales había varias aldeas habitadas por seres humanos los cuales a la vez convivían con los seres de la naturaleza o lo del mas allá… se dice que los AKUMAS o como se conocen hoy en día "demonios supremos" y los TENSHI que son "Ángeles supremos" también se mezclaban entre los humanos para poder saber de ellos y poder saber que era en verdad lo que los hacia diferentes de ellos…. **__**Es así que los Akumas y los Tenshi Vivian con los humanos, aprendiendo y creciendo con ellos, se dieron cuenta que los humanos eran poseedores de sentimientos y que estos a su vez hacían que los humanos fueran mas poderosos y listos haciéndolos crecer en cuanto a sabiduría y percepción…sin embargo como en todo existía la maldad tanto del lado de los akumas y de los tenshis así como del lado de los seres humanos…. Algunos tenshis se oponían a las uniones de seres humanos y akumas y a su vez los akumas se oponían la unión de tenshis y seres humanos… dos razas peleando y poniendo de intermedio a una que quizás conocía la maldad mas en realidad no sabia como reaccionar a ella… sin embargo en el odio entre los akumas y los tenshis ambos bandos fueron contaminando a la raza humana logrando que se creara la guerra santa… la humanidad fue invadida por el sentimiento del odio logrando que se produjera sed de codicia y poder… los humanos se empeñaron separar terrenos que claramente dividía a cada una de las aldeas… es obvio que los akumas y los tenshis se refugiaban en su mundo cada uno tomando parte en la batalla que se libraba en el mundo humano pero huyendo cada vez que estos luchaban dejando que los humanos se mataran unos a otros… cual era su verdadera intención al dejarlos así después de que durante mucho tiempo vivieron con ellos, la guerra continuo por muchos siglos mas hasta que los akumas y los tenshis dejaron de participar en ella… los humanos dividieron la tierra y es así como las naciones comenzaron a formarse… aquí en Konohagure precisamente se dio inicio la leyenda del akuma con corazón de tenshi… es decir un demonio con el corazón de un ángel…**_

_**Se dice que cuando termino la guerra santa hubo humanos a los cuales les fueron otorgados poderes para hacerlos armas definitivas en caso de otra guerra… estos humanos tenían sangre de akuma y de tenshi respectivamente siendo descendientes de dichos seres… los últimos hijos de esas relaciones… nueve individuos llamados "bijuus"… eran seres humanos los cuales habían nacido con esa sangre la cual los hacia diferentes a los demás, siendo hijos de seres de la naturaleza, divinidad y oscuridad fueron nombrados "demonios-angeles con cola"… se representaban con diferentes animales la única diferencia era que cada animal poseía un numero diferente de colas… era obvio que el numero de colas marcaba la diferencia de potencial de cada uno, mala jugada del destino ya que entre mas colas mas fuerte era el poder en el… pero físicamente y sentimentalmente seguía siendo un humano… todo esto fue provocando que las aldeas pelearan por el poder de estos humanos matándolos a alguno y dejando a otros vivos para su beneficio propio… por extraño que parezca cada vez que alguien mataba un "bijuu" este renacía… la gente comenzó a llamarlos "bakemonos" monstruos que solo traían destrucción… porque cada vez era mas fuerte la pelea por sus poderes y temían que otra guerra santa se avecinara…**_

_**Hubo otro gran periodo de paz en la cual los humanos comenzaron a olvidarse de los akumas y los tenshi… pocas eran las historias que se contaban acerca de esos seres… pero mas grande se hacia el odio hacia los bijuus lo cuales aun seguían existiendo… el mas temido era el "Kyuubi no yuko", el mas grande de todos los demonios, poseedor de nueve colas pero por extraño que parezca era el bijuu con el corazón mas grande… no culpaba a los humanos y mucho menos culpaba la sangre que llevaba… siempre que renacía, renacía de la misma manera… en alguna persona de buen corazón… eso fue bueno hasta el DIA en el que el bijuu se enamoro… en ese tiempo en el que los akumas fueron olvidados el bijuu se enamoro de el ultimo de estos que aun vivía en la tierra… un exiliado del mundo oscuro… aquel que no participo en la batalla y se negó a derramar sangre inocente… el bijuu fue correspondido por el akuma pero los tres bando se enteraron de eso y obvio no lo permitieron... su amor fue maldecido y aborrecido… se dice que un humano con poder de tenshi y akuma lanzo una maldición hacia la pareja…**_

"_**Tu Akuma de la oscuridad… el cual no derramo sangre en la guerra santa y el cual ahora vive en esta tierra manchada por aquellos que son tus iguales… por ser un pecador jamás podrás ser feliz a lado de ese ser que dices amar… y tu… bijuu poseedor de sangre impura… causante de mucho dolor y desgracia…también serás condenado a jamás encontrar la felicidad… quizás tu akuma no puedes morir pero tu eterno castigo y penitencia será la siguiente… vivirás eternamente con el recuerdo de esta pobre criatura que esta a tu lado… ese ser que es la mitad de tu sangre no podrá amarte ya que si lo hace…MORIRA!!!!... y cada vez que renazca y su camino se cruce con el tuyo su destino seguirá siendo el mismo… morirá cada vez que su alma y cuerpo sea tuyo… jamás podrán disfrutar de esta tierra juntos puesto que ambos llevan sangre de pecadores… un demonio viviendo como una sombra en la tierra buscando el corazón de un tenshi manchado… un monstruo viviendo como humano en la tierra buscado el corazón de un demonio… el destino jamás lo dejara y ese mismo destino los lastimara por siempre…"**_

_**Es así que la leyenda surgió… un akuma solitario el cual siempre estará en busca de aquella persona la cual siempre estará destinada a morir por el solo hecho de amar… **_

XX**SaSUXNaRu 4 EvEr**XX XX**SaSUXNaRu 4 EvEr**XX XX**SaSUXNaRu 4 EvEr**XX

Sakura termino el relato de una manera seria… si hay algo que había de admirarse de la pelirrosa era que su manera tan seria y bella de contar relatos era muy buena al grado que Naruto y Kiba solo se quedaron asombrados y estupefactos ante sorprendente historia….

-Y bien? Que les pareció??... y ustedes que decían que las leyendas son unas tonterías!!! Eh!!!- musito la pelirrosada para bajar de la luna a sus dos amigos….

-Ahhhh!!! Que historia tan cursi… jajajaja!!!! Como un demonio con muchos poderes pudo haberse rendido ante los humanos… si ese Akuma en verdad amaba al bijuu porque no peleo... mmmm que asco de leyenda… Sakura-chan deberias mejor leer historietas, lo que Mitarashi-sensei nos deja leer son porquerías jajaja mira que Akuma contra Tenshis…. Ángeles contra demonios, luego humanos con bestias y poder de colas… jajajajajaja la única cola que conozco es otra y no es lo mismo jajajajaja…- como ya se había visto antes Naruto no era un chico el cual se dejara llevar por las leyendas o historias pero antes de que Sakura pudiera levantar un solo músculo para poder dejar un chichón en la rubia cabezota hubo alguien mas que se adelanto y lanzo el golpe….

-ITAEEEEE!!!!... quien lanzo ese golpe???... teme!!!...Miii….miiii….- antes de que el oji-azul pudiera articular palabra cierta profesora ya se encontraba detrás de él… buena hora en la que no se dio cuanta que Sakura se sentaba justo en la primera fila al frente del escritorio de los profesores…

-Buenos días!... mmmm Uzumaki Naruto… veo que al menos leíste la leyenda… lo pude deducir por lo que dijiste…- Mitarashi Anko… profesora de Historia antigua… había llegado a la aula de clases… Naruto estaba en problemas…

XX**SaSUXNaRu 4 EvEr**XX XX**SaSUXNaRu 4 EvEr**XX XX**SaSUXNaRu 4 EvEr**XX

Shin: Se aceptan críticas!! Jajajajajaja estuvo larguito el primer cap. Espero les guste la mayoría serán así de largo!!! Jejej espero…

Naruto: owó siiii!! Mas Ramen!!!!!

Shin: ¬¬U si mas ramen… a que mijo!!! Me pregunto si en verdad existen los dioses del ramen… o.oU pero que diablos digo xD

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!

See ya in the other cap!...

PD. La leyenda ira tomando cambios conforma avance la historia porque como quien dice no siempre es lo que parece jejejeje

Next cap: "La verdad de una leyenda…"


	2. La verdad de una leyenda

Hello

Hello!! Minna!! Etto.. Pues aquí esta el segundo capitulo para quienes quieran leer esta "patética" historia xD pues a mi se me hace interesante pero que puedo decir yo que soy la autora xD…

_-Pensamientos-  
_**-Dialogo-**  
-(notas de la autora)-

By the way! Pienso seguirle a "El amor es una palabra" que esta en la sección de BeyBlade!! Después de casi 3 años de que esa historia quedo en el olvido al fin la voy continuar TwT soy tan feliz… jajajaja!!, ¬¬ ok! Ya sin más preámbulo ahí les va el capi xD esta largo ehhh!! Pa que luego no digan que una los hace cortitos…

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto se robo mis ideas y hasta el momento este momento lo tengo demandado para que me de parte de las ganancias que tiene por las regalías de Naruto xD jajaja! Mentira todo lo relacionado a Naru y co. Es de el T.T que triste es mi vida xD…**

**XXSasuXNaru 4 EverXX XXSasuXNaru 4 EverXX XXSasuXNaru 4 EverXX**

Flash back

_-Estas seguro de esto?... no creo que podamos esconderlo por mucho tiempo, sabes lo que siento por ti pero tanto mi raza como la tuya nos perseguirán…-_

_-Si… lo se… pero yo te amo… además no creo que les importe mucho que dos seres como nosotros se amen… alguien como tu cuyo pasado ha sido olvidado y que además de eso ha sido desterrado y yo una persona odiada y que jamás ha sido el objeto de preocupación de alguien, bah! Dudo mucho que tanto los humanos, akumas o tenshis nos den esa clase de importancia… además por mi los tres bandos están equivocados si creen que personas como nosotros no pueden quererse… el amor es libre, sin ataduras, es de quien quiera darlo y a su vez quien quiera recibirlo… es una ley establecida por la madre tierra que ninguno de ellos tiene el derecho de quitarnos…-_

_-Ja! Eres alguien con muchas esperanzas hacia el amor y el futuro… es por eso que cautivaste mi corazón… claro si es que lo tengo… hay veces que por mi procedencia pienso que no lo tengo…y si no lo tengo… como es que puedo amar sin tener con que…-_

_-Shhh!! Calla…sabes que eso no es cierto… provienes de una raza que aunque su pasado puede ser llamado "oscuro" tiene la misma esencia que la de un humano… además si no tienes un corazón como dices… no es impedimento sabes… yo te daré el Mio… le daré un corazón… a mi demonio…-_

**XXSasuXNaru 4 EverXX XXSasuXNaru 4 EverXX XXSasuXNaru 4 EverXX **

En la ciudad de Konohagure existen muchas leyendas, algunas personas las creen… otras definitivamente lo toman a juego o como motivo de fiesta anual… pero nadie las toma en cuenta lo necesario hasta que se vuelven realidad…

En un mundo paralelo al de los humanos se encontraba un chico no mayor de 16 años… sus ojos reflejaban una enorme seriedad, su piel era pálida como asemejándose a un ser de raza albina, marcando esta tez seria se adjuntaban sus ojos negros y cabellos de mismo color… comparados a la misma noche que yacía en esos lugares, pero la verdad es que en ese mundo no existía la luz del sol, ya que en ese lugar todos los días eran de noche o al parecer así era ya que el lugar parecía una noche continua… el muchacho miraba continuamente el camino de las almas que ahí estaban… al parecer era un lugar fuera de los territorios humanos ya que parecía estar sacado de una novela de horror… sin embargo aquel chico parecía no inmutarse ante este lugar y camino hasta lo que parecía ser una pequeña casa, era humilde y de un estilo antiguo como si de otra época se tratara, después de examinarla bien se digno a entrar…

-**Shizune-sama!!, Shizune-sama!!, soy yo… esta usted aquí??**- el joven oji-negro se acerco a lo que parecía ser un sala o estancia, demasiado pequeña ya que al parecer solo vivía una persona ahí… el lugar estaba lleno de signos, pergaminos, velas y demás cosas las cuales hacían que pareciera el cuarto de una bruja o sacerdotisa… el olor era inconfundible ya que olía a muchas sustancias procendetes de flores o algún otro material que obviamente no se daba en esa zona…

-**Sasuke-kun… que bueno que has venido… aunque es peligroso que estés hache… este lugar esta prohibido para ti y que yo solo tengo derecho de venir de vez en cuando… mmm... pero supongo que si te has arriesgado a venir es porque todo ha comenzado de Nuevo cierto… alguien del mundo humano se entero de la leyenda o no?...-** una misteriosa mujer apareció ante el chico que respondía al nombre de Sasuke-kun… esta era muy bella y al igual que el era de tez clara y cabellos oscuros pero el color de sus ojos era mas claro y mostraban menos seriedad que los del chico…

-**Perdone la intromisión Shizune-sama, se que usted es una persona del mundo humano y que venir aquí es porque como sacerdotisa de tal mundo tiene que cuidar que este lugar este seguro, de hecho se que este lugar esta prohibido para mi… pero usted sabe que lo haré cuantas veces sea necesario… aunque…aunque al final todo termine como siempre… además también sabe que no puedo quedarme en un solo lugar, si me quedo en el mundo de los "akumas" terminaran por tratar de aniquilarme, en el mundo humano es donde mas me he limitado a estar rondando como una vil sombra pero de igual manera los humanos son seres que a lo largo de la historia sea han vuelto miedosos y temen que algo fuera de su "normalidad" los ataque y en el mundo de los "tenshi" es donde menos tengo el derecho de estar… solo he estado unas cuantas veces y no me ha sido nada agradable… axial que le pido por favor que me ayude… ellos piensan que no puedo salir de este lugar y creen que necesito el poder del pergamino sagrado y se que hasta cierto punto lo necesito pero es solo para saber donde esta localizada esa persona…-** el chico de cabellos azabache mostraba unos ojos donde se reflejaba la preocupación, bajo esa tez de frialdad un joven pedía a gritos ayuda… cosa que Shizune noto de inmediato… **-Ah! Sasuke, sabes que mis antepasados te ayudaron y que no te negaría la ayuda jamás!!, pero bajo todo eso no respondiste mi pregunta, acaso los humanos se dieron cuenta de que la leyenda de los "bijuus" era cierta??...-** la mujer había comprendido todo lo que Sasuke había dicho, de antemano sabia que el chico le pediría ayuda pero necesitaba saber que bando se entero de la verdad… -**No!, no fueron los humanos quienes se enteraron… esta vez los Akumas son quienes desean encontrar a las reencarnaciones de los bijuus, y lo mas extraño es que no han pasado por aquí… usted sabe que debían de pasar por estas puertas!! Nadie puede Salir del mundo "demoniaco" sin pasar por la puerta del "juicio" solo los akumas que no pretendan hacer daño en el mundo humano pueden entrar y salir… y ellos definitivamente no pasaron por esa puerta… todo esto no es obra de unos simples demonios** (n/a: los "akumas" son demonios de mas alto poder que los demonios normales) **es por eso que me di cuenta que fueron los Akuma quienes dieron el primer paso… y pienso que la forma que lograron evitar la puerta del juicio fue por medio de uno de los pergaminos sagrados!!…-** la sacerdotisa se limito a escuchar la respuesta de Sasuke que era las mas acertada, todo akuma o demonio que deseaba salir de su propio mundo y pasar al lado humano debía pasar por aquella puerta que ella como sacerdotisa humana estaba destinada a cuidar, sin embargo como en todo mundo había magia la cual solo podían usar ciertos akumas y sabia que los pergaminos sagrados eran un vinculo entre la tierra humana y el mundo akuma… esos pergaminos se formaban a base de sellos hechos por ambos bandos y sellados con sangre… de igual manera funcionaba para el mundo de los tenshis… **-Mmm! Así que fueron tus viejos amigos, no se porque me sorprende algún día debían de descubrir esos pergaminos pero no me suponía que fuera tan pronto… no hay tiempo que perder… debemos regresar al mundo humano y encontrar antes que nada a "Kyuubi no yuko" sabes que encontrándolo a el no abra necesidad de buscar a los demás… la naturaleza de los bijuus es encontrar al líder…axial que vamos!!, tendré que sellar este lado de la puerta para evitar que…- **Shizune no pudo terminar ya que un fuerte estruendo se escucho… eran akumas dispuestos a evitar que Sasuke y Shizune regresaran al mundo humano… **-Ah!! Esos malditos!! Siguieron mi rastro… disculpa Shizune-sama debía saber que esto pasaría… no podrá sellar la puerta y quizás esta vez el mundo humano se de cuenta de que en verdad existen los demonios…-** el chico oji-negro se acero a Shizune quien rápidamente tomo en sus manos un pergamino guardado cuidadosamente bajo un sello y el cual inmediatamente retiro haciendo que el sello se abriera de par a par y comenzó a recitar una frase en un dialecto difícil de entender, enormes estruendos y explosiones comenzaron a escucharse en toda la aldea… los akumas inocentes pagarían el hecho de que los mas salvajes y crueles buscaran a Sasuke y a Shizune… mas victimas en una Guerra que apenas comenzaba… -**No te preocupes Sasuke-kun, de todas maneras no siempre mi mundo iba estar absuelto de todo esto, al fin y al cabo esto le incumbe a los tres bandos, solo recuerda aun hay tiempo antes de que los akumas logren atravesar esa puerta, por ley solo unos cuantos pueden cruzar… pero si el poder de los bijuus cae en sus manos o en su debido caso si se adelantan los Tenshis… todo estará perdido… tenemos que separarnos al llegar a mi mundo… ten cuidado y por lo pronto no llames la atención, solo provocarías pánico innecesario…-** Shizune termino y cuando una bola de fuego amenazaba con hacer estallar la casa de esta, termino el ritual y un enorme vórtice arrastro a Shizune y a Sasuke enviándolos al mundo humano… los akumas solo pudieron ver como el pergamino se cerraba y desaparecía…

**-Gracias Shizune-sama, espero poder llegar a tiempo… de nuevo veré a esa persona… pero esta vez… no morirá… no será así…**- el demonio conocido como Sasuke viajaba al mundo humano… trataría de salvar su corazón… una vez mas…

**XXSasuXNaru 4 EverXX XXSasuXNaru 4 EverXX XXSasuXNaru 4 EverXX **

Mientras tanto en Konohagure nuestro pequeño oji-azul se encontraba en su aula de clases pero como recordaran la ultima vez no se hallaba en una situación "favorable"… así que la historia de Mitarashi-sensei y su alumno Naruto "leyendas son porquerías" Uzumaki termino con un final normal para el chico… durante toda la clase de historia Antigua su maestro hizo que escuchara cada una de las historias con lujo de detalle mientras este se encontraba parado con dos valdes de agua fría sostenidos por ambos brazos a la altura de sus hombros y con el equilibro de un solo pie… todo eso durante 50min!!... una tortura para Naruto pero al final estaba acostumbrado a los castigos de su sensei ya que no era la primera vez que se los imponía…

**-Ahhh!! Que bueno que ya casi termino el día!!, lo de la mañana fue demasiado por kami-sama!! Todo eso por que dije que las leyendas son porquerías…que nadie me culpe por decir la verdad!!- **el chico rubio solo decía lo que el opinaba pero para sus amigos su verdad era algo que nos les agradaba, tanto Sakura como Kiba eran personas que no estaban cerradas a la posibilidad de que algo fuera de lo natural existiera y peor fue cuando se les unió el tercer mejor amigo de Naruto… un chico de cejas encrespadas llamado Rock Lee, en si Lee un tanto extraño mas por su forma de ser que por su apariencia ya que era muy enérgico e hiperactivo haciendo muy Buena mancuerna con el carácter del Uzumaki…

**-Ey!! Naruto deja de hablar así de las leyendas… imagínate que cuando regreses a casa un demonio te sorprenda!! O quizás veas algún fantasma o vampiro!! Wuau!! No seria genial ver cosas así!!-** el chico Inuzuka solía emocionarse con pensar en cosas como vampiros, demonios, aliens y demás… cosas sobrenaturales obviamente…y aunque a Sakura le gustaban las leyendas no compartía el gusto por lo "sobrenatural" como Kiba, al contrario a ella le gustaban las cosas o mitos que se apegaran mas a la realidad…

**-Kiba-chibi-inu-chan!! Como piensas que hay vampiros chupa sangre y eso!! Sabes que después de todo eso es falso… además no todos los vampiros son tan malos como se cree… de hecho dicen que solo beben hasta saciar su hambre pero no matan… además todo lo que dicen acerca de los demonios distorsiona las verdaderas leyendas y eso me molesta… demasiada televisión te hará daño jajaja…-** Esa era Sakura Haruno haciendo entrar en razón a su amigo… **-Que agua fiestas eres Sakura… me quitas las ganas de que quizás encuentre a una bella vampirita que me quiera chupar sangre… y no me digas "chibi-inu"…-** el chico de cabellos castaños solía delirar acerca de su mujer ideal y muchas veces o la mayoría del tiempo molestaba a Sakura con eso… **-Jajajajaja! Con tu olor a perrito mojado seguro que sale corriendo… por eso eres chibi-inu además el día que una chica se acerque a ti o a Naruto ese día será el día en el que Lee se depile las cejas jajajaja-** la pelirrosada siempre daba en el clavo para hacer que tanto el rubio como el castaño hicieran pucheros como niños pequeños…

**-SAKURA-CHAN!! Que mala!!-** dijeron al unísono ambos chicos los cuales sabían que no le podían ganar…

**-Y yo que culpa tengo en todo esto, es Naruto quien no cree en las leyendas… es que la llama de su juventud aun no arde con pasión- **como se muestra el chico de cejas pobladas era extremadamente… raro…

**-Oe!! Lee!! Como que mi llama de la juventud no esta ardiendo!! Que no le ves!! Esta en su máximo esplendor!!- **tanto Sakura como Kiba comenzaban a pensar que Lee y Naruto tenían el mismo cerebro raro y que ambos podían figurar para un concurso de "quien es el mas bruto"… pero al final los cuatro eran Buenos amigos… en ese momento el reloj que anunciaba el fin de las clases sonó y como todo día normal los chicos de disponían ir a casa…

Mientras salían por el portón de la escuela, Naruto recordó que su madre le había encargado comprar los ingredientes para la cena de la noche ya que su abuelo iría de visita y como bien sabia su abuelo era de paladar exigente así que tan solo se despidió de sus amigos y fue en busca de los víveres…

**-Hasta luego chicos… los veré mañana!!... Kiba espero que encuentres a la vampirita de tu sueños, Sakura-chan algún día encontrara a su demonio y podrá dejar de usar el de su interior como reemplazo y Lee espero que si llegue el día que te depiles las cejas porque así te verías mejor!! Jajajaja-** Naruto salio disparado ya que sabía que le lloverían demasiados golpes en ese instante cuando se escucho el eco de cuatro voces decir… **-NARUTOOOO!!-…**

**XXSasuXNaru 4 EverXX XXSasuXNaru 4 EverXX XXSasuXNaru 4 EverXX **

La noche caía cada vez mas rápido haciendo que Konohagure se volviera una ciudad adornada con miles de focos… los cuales hacían que la ciudad irradiaría una gran belleza aun siendo pequeña… en un callejón común y corriente dos sombras hacían acto de presencia en aquella noche que apenas comenzaba…

**-Llevamos horas aquí parados… dime Itachi ¿has sentido alguna presencia o algo acerca de kyuubi…?-** aquel chico de cabellera rubia conocido como Deidara se encontraba bajo la luz del mercurial el cual apenas alumbraba ese lúgubre callejón, ya que desde que los Akuma se habían enterado que en esa ciudad rondaba el mas importante de los bijuus les había sido encomendada la misión de atraparlo con vida y evitar a toda costa que el Akuma con la "maldición" lo encontrara antes ya que de lo contrario todos sus planes se verían estropeados gracias al muy "hermoso" destino que le hallaba a esa pareja…

**-Deidara, deja de que quejarte!! ¿Quieres?, siento la presencia de un bijuu pero no estoy seguro si es Kyuubi ya que su nivel de aura y energía es muy baja, lo que si es cierto es que he detectado un cierto de desequilibrio en el la puerta interdimensional, lo mas seguro es que mi querido "ototo" ya este en camino hacia este mundo… ja!! Pobre iluso…- **El pelinegro solo se limito a hacerle una señal con la mano al rubio para que caminara y siguieran su camino, sus vestimentas pasaron de ser una gran capa negra que cubría la mayor de estas y lucia lúgubre y llamativa a unas vestimentas comunes de la zona… no deseaban llamar la atención ya que sabia que por naturaleza el humano era torpe, nervioso y muy asustadizo así que se limitaron a pasar de estar percibidos… _-_

"_Solo espero que ese estupido no llegue antes a Kyuubi"-_ pensaba el dueño de unos malévolos ojos rojos, hasta que de pronto detuvieron su marcha al detectar que al salir de aquel largo callejón venían en dirección contraria a ellos pero de frente un grupo de chicos, que no eran otros que Sakura, Kiba y Lee quienes se dirigían a sus respectivos hogares siendo punto de separación el lugar donde se encontraban, el mayor de los demonios poso sus ojos en la joven de cabellos rosados, los cuales se tornaron aun mas maléficos al instante que los concentraba para ver de que color era el aura y de que clase era la energía de aquella joven… ¿cual seria su sorpresa…?

-._Kyuubi no yuko… te encontré-_ fue el pensamiento del pelinegro… estando a unos pasos de Haruno Sakura…

Mientras todo esto pasaba en otro punto de la ciudad un gran agujero de oscuridad se abría paso en una zona poco concurrida, si bien era un camino de condominios de nivel medio hablando económicamente, este estaba solo a esa hora de la noche ya que el clima había pronosticado un poco de vientos y quizás ya en la madrugada un poco de lluvia por lo que muchos habitantes optaban por cerrar temprano las salidas a la calle…

Del agujero salio aquel "akuma" con apariencia de un joven común y corriente… respondía al nombre de Sasuke, aquel que fue marcado con la cruel maldición tan solo por haber amado a quien no debía, pero esta vez el pretendía marcar la diferencia, tantos años de ver morir a la persona que ama no fueron en valde y esta vez esa persona iba a vivir, aunque no fuera a su lado, pero viviría…

Detrás de el venia Shizune-san quien había intentado salir por algún otro agujero en esa convergencia interdimensional pero al ver su acto fallido debido a los ataques del ejercito Akuma al otro lado de la puerta tuvo que seguir a Sasuke, estaba a punto de cerrar el agujero mediante algunos sellos para que no escaparan mas akumas por ahí cuando de pronto un joven de cabellera rubia venia en dirección hacia ellos, al parecer esto los alerto un segundo ya que no se encontraban en la mejor posición de explicar porque habían salido de la nada cuando tomaron en cuanta que las luces mercuriales de ese lado de la calle fallaban haciendo intermitente la luz por lo que el joven pudo no haber captado por donde salieron… así que caminaron de frente a él con disimulo para evitar levantar sospechas, el ojinegro fue por delante para proteger a Shizune por si alguien intentaba atacarlos ya que aunque estuvieran en el mundo humano sabia que en ese mundo tenían enemigos… Shizune quien iba detrás agacho la cabeza para evitar cruzar miradas con el rubio quien venia muy feliz moviendo una bolsa de compras y tarareando una canción poco convencional hasta que llego el momento en que cruzó de lado…

_-Esta sensación… es muy débil, pero es calida y armoniosa… ¿podría ser…?, No! Su aura es mucho más fuerte, además en casi todos los casos la energía que el despide es muy grande, este chico debe tenerla por naturaleza… aun así es muy difícil ver aun humano con ese color de aura y tipo energía… azul… que bello color…-_ El ojinegro se asombro también de la bella facción de aquel chico ya que el la leve luz mercurial pudo detectar que el muchacho era bien parecido, aunque fue una lastima que este solo cruzo un poco de mirada con él y así no pudo detectar bien el color de sus ojos, sin embargo pensó que lo mejor seria dejarlo así ya que no quería ver involucrados a humanos inocentes si alguien los atacaba con el pretexto de creer que el fuera "Kyuubi no yuko"…

Por otra parte el rubio mejor conocido como Uzumaki Naruto había caído en la sorpresa de sentir algo extraño al cruzar miradas con el ojinegro… al contrario de este el Uzumaki había detectado muy bien como era Sasuke, alto, de cabellera negra como el color azabache de los caballos finos, piel color nívea como si fuera un invierno en su rostro pero al igual que el azabache este no pudo detectar con claridad el color de sus ojos, pero algo llamo la atención del oji-azul y fue que conocía a quien iba detrás del pelinegro…

-**Shizune-san!! ¿Es usted?... **– pronuncio el rubio al momento en el que Shizune volteo al escuchar su nombre, jamás se percato que ese chiquillo era Naruto Uzumaki uno de sus vecinos del barrio…

**XXSasuXNaru 4 EverXX XXSasuXNaru 4 EverXX XXSasuXNaru 4 EverXX**

Si que me costo un poco hacer el capi, bueno ya tenia la mayoría pero iba a desistir de continuar esta historia solo que me dije… "bueno si no obtienes reviews al menos súbela por los pocos que pasen y lean xD" después daré explicaciones acerca de cómo se maneja eso de "color de aura y tipo de energía" esta basado mas o menos en el color del chakra y el tipo de elemento que se usa en la serie de Naruto xD nomás que pa no hacerlo tan ninja lo cambie… espero les guste a los pocos que se dignaron a ver el primer capi xD…

"Si dejas o no dejas review es igual, ¬¬ solo que en tu conciencia quede que una autora puede llegar a la depresión por esto, volviéndose anoréxica, alcohólica, fármaco dependiente y suicida emotica por no haber hecho comentarios de su historia xD jaja!"

See ya in the next chapter…

"¿La aparición de Kyuubi?"


End file.
